wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Ze Sitki do Fortu Yukonu. Dnia 26 czerwca o świcie „rydwan Kaskabelów podniósł kotwicę” wedle jednej z ulubionych przenośni kapitana. Miało się później okazać, czyli, – uzupełniając przenośnię barwnem wyrażeniem się nieśmiertelnego Prudhomme’a – statek nie będzie żeglował po wulkanie. Zresztą nie było w tem nic niemożliwego, – najprzód pod przenośnią, gdyż trudy podróży będą niemałe, – a potem i w dosłownem znaczeniu gdyż na północnem wybrzeżu Morza Berynga nie brak wygasłych wulkanów. „Piękny Wędrowiec” przeto wyjechał ze stolicy Alaski pośród wielu i to hałaśliwych życzeń bezpiecznej podróży, który towarzyszyły jego wyruszeniu. Pochodziły one od licznych przyjaciół, których oklaski i ruble Kaskabelowie nazbierali w czasie swego pobytu u bram Sitki. Wyraz „bram” jest ściślejszy, aniżeli może komuby się wydawało. Miasto bowiem jest otoczone palisadami mocno zbudowanemi z bardzo nielicznymi otworami, przez które niełatwo jest się przedostać. Powodem tego jest, że władze rosyjskie musiały bronić się przed napływem Indyan szczepu Kaloszów, którzy zazwyczaj przybywają i osiedlają się pomiędzy rzekami Stekine a Czilkut w sąsiedztwie Nowego Archangielska. Tam to stoją zazwyczaj porozrzucane ich chaty wyglądające bardzo prymitywnej; niskie drzwi prowadzą do okrągłej izby, niekiedy przedzielonej na dwie części, a jeden otwór zrobiony u góry dozwala światła dostawać się do wnętrza, a dym z ogniska wypuszcza na zewnątrz. Gromada takich chat tworzy przedmieście, przedmieście „extra muros” miasta Sitki. Po zachodzie słońca żadnemu Indyaninowi nie wolno pozostawać w mieście; ograniczenie to zupełnie usprawiedliwione z powodu częstych niemiłych zajść pomiędzy czerwonoskóremi a blademi twarzami. Poza Sitką, „Piękny Wędrowiec” musiał przebyć najprzód kilka cieśnin na odpowiednio urządzonych promach, ażeby dostać się do ostatniej kończyny wyziębionej w kanał Lynn przechodzącej. Stamtąd już droga prowadziła po stałym lądzie. Plan podróży starannie wystudyowali p. Sergiusz i Jan na wielkich mapach, które można było łatwo dostać w lokalu klubowym. Przy tej sposobności korzystano również ze znajomości kraju Kajety, a ta przy wrodzonych swych zdolnościach z łatwością zrozumiała linie i rysunki na mapie jej przedłużonej. Wyrażała się w połowie po indyjsku a w połowie po rosyjsku. Chodziło o to, ażeby znaleźć, jeżeli nie najkrótszą, to przynajmniej najwygodniejszą drogę do Portu Clarence, położonego na wschodniem wybrzeżu cieśniny. Postanowiono tedy udać się prostą drogą do wielkiej rzeki Yukon na wysokości fortu, który nosi nazwę ważnej tej rzeki. Był to punkt położony mniej więcej we środku podróży, około siedmset pięćdziesiąt mil od Sitki. Tym sposobem mogliby wyminąć trudności, któreby ich oczekiwały nad wybrzeżem, gdzie napotyka się dość liczne góry. Dolina Yukonu rozciąga się szeroko a gładko pomiędzy poszarpanymi łańcuchami Gór Zachodnich a Skalistych, oddzielających Alaskę od doliny Mackenzie i terytoryum Nowej Brytanii. Dlatego więc w kilka dni po wyruszeniu Kaskabelowie ujrzeli na południowy zachód ostatnie zarysy nierównych wybrzeży, na których wznoszą się do niezmiernej wysokości góra Pięknej Pogody i góra Eljasza. Trzymano się też ściśle ułożonego z góry podziału czasu, następstwa pracy i odpoczynku. Nie było sposobności do zwiększenie pośpiechu w drodze do cieśniny Berynga i lepiej było postępować piano, w tym celu, ażeby postępować samo. Ważną było rzeczą oszczędzać konie, których nie można było zastąpić, chyba reniferami, gdyby opadły na siłach, czego unikać trzeba było się starać wszelkiemi siłami. Wedle tego rozkładu czasu wyruszono zawsze rano o godzinie 6, potem w południe odpoczywano dwie godziny, następnie jechano do godziny 6 wieczorem, poczem już całą noc odpoczywano. Tym sposobem przebywano dziennie 15 do 18 mil. Gdyby potrzeba było podróżować nocami, to trudne to wcale nie było, gdyż wedle wyrażenia się p. Kaskabela, słońce w Alasce nie lubiło wylegiwać się w łóżku. – Zaledwie poszło do łóżka, a jużci wstaje! – mawiał. – Świeci ustawicznie przez dwadzieścia trzy godzin, nic za to osobno nie licząc! Istotnie też w tej porze roku, to jest około przesilania letniego, słońce znikało 17 minut po jedenastej w nocy, a wschodziło już w minutę po jedenastej – a zatem skrywało się za widnokręgiem na 12 minut tylko. Zmrok zaś powstały po zachodzie, nie dopuszczając cieni nocnych przechodził w brzask słońca wschodzącego. Co do temperatury, to było już gorąco, chwilami duszno. Pośród takich okoliczności byłoby rzeczą nierozsądną nie zaprzestawać pracy w czasie upału południowego. I ludziom i zwierzętom ten upał mocno się dawał we znaki. Któżby pomyślał, że w pobliżu koła biegunowego termometr może wskazywać 32 stopni ciepła Celsiusza? A przecież tak jest istotnie! Z tem wszystkiem, chociaż podróż odbywała się bezpiecznie i bez wielkich trudności, Kornelia, mocno cierpiąc z powodu upału, skarżyła się nie bez powodu. – Niezadługo pani tęsknić będziesz za tem, co pani teraz, co teraz wydaje się pani nie do zniesienia! – powiedział do niej pewnego dnia p. Sergiusz. – Tęsknię za takimi opadami? Nigdy? – odrzekła. – A przecież tak będzie, mamo, – dodał Jan. Dadzą nam się we znaki niezmierne mrozy po drugiej stronie cieśniny Berynga, kiedy podróżować będziemy przez stepy Syberyi. – Wierzę panu, panie Sergiuszu, – odpowiadała Kaskabel. – Ale podczas gdy nie ma sposobu chronienia się przed upałem, to z mrozem walczyć można przy pomocy ognia. – Niezawodnie, kochany przyjacielu, i przyjdzie do tego za kilka miesięcy, bo mrozy będą straszliwe, pamiętaj pan o tem? Tymczasem, d. 3 lipca, przewinąwszy się przez przesmyki, kaniony, kapryśnie przerzynające się pomiędzy wzgórzami średniej wysokości. „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie ujrzał na swojej drodze nic innego, prócz perspektywy wydłużających się płaszczyzn pomiędzy rzadkimi lasami na swych obszarach. W tym to dniu musieli jechać po brzegu małego jeziora, z którego wypływała rzeka Lewia, jeden z największych dopływów dolnego Yukonu. Kajeta poznała ją i rzekła: – Tak, to Kargut, który wpływa do naszej wielkiej rzeki. Powiedziała Janowi, że w dyalekcie alaskańskim wyraz „kargut” znaczy tyle, co „mała rzeka”. Ale czy w czasie tej podróży, wolnej od przeszkód i niezbyt nużącej, artyści trupy Kaskabelów nie robili ćwiczeń, ażeby zachować siłę muszkułów, zwinność członków i zgrabność palców? Owszem; i skoro tylko upały nie przeszkadzały, każdego wieczora obóz zamieniano na arenę, na której jedynymi widzami byli p. Sergiusz i Kajeta. Obydwoje podziwiali produkcye ciężko pracujących tych ludzi; Indyanka nie bez pewnego zdumienia, a p. Sergiusz z uprzejmem zajęciem. Jedno po drugiem, p. i pani Kaskabel podnosili wyciągniętemi ramionami ciężary i przerzucali kulami żelaznemi; Sander ćwiczył się wyginaniu i wykręcaniu członków, co było jego specyalnością; Napoleona chodziła po linie rozpiętej na dwóch żerdziach i dowodziła swej zgrabności i wdzięku w tańcu, podczas gdy Clovy powtarzał swe żarty niedorzeczne w obec niewidzialnej publiczności. Co do Jana, to ten byłby wolał zatopić się w swych książkach lub kształcić swój umysł w rozmowach z p. Sergiuszem, lub dawać lekcye Kajecie, która pod jego kierownictwem szybkie robiła postępy w języku francuzkim; ojciec jego jednakowoż wymagała, by ćwiczył się w swej zręczności jako ekwilibrysta i z posłuszeństwa rzucił w powietrze swe szkła, pierścienie, piłki, noże i kije, – podczas gdy umysł jego był zaprzątnięty innemi myślami. Biedny chłopiec! Z jednej strony wielce był zadowolony, a mianowicie z tego, że ojciec wyrzekł się myśli zrobienia „artystki” z Kajety. Od chwili adoptowania jej przez p. Sergiusza, człowieka majętnego i wykształconego, który należał do wyższych sfer społeczeństwa, przyszłość jej była zapewnioną i to pośród okoliczności najpomyślniejszych. Cieszył się, myśląc o tem, dobry poczciwy Jan, chociaż ból przeszywał mu serce na myśl, że Kajeta ich opuści, skoro przybędą do cieśniny Berynga. A przecież nie opuściłaby ich, gdyby przyłączyła się do trupy jako tancerka! Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Jan zanadto szczerze jej sprzyjał, by nie radował się z tego, że stała się przybraną córką p. Sergiusza. Czyż nie pragnął on sam dla siebie zmiany swego położenia jak najgoręcej? Pod wpływem wyższych swych aspiracyi, nie znajdował powabu w życiu sztukmistrza, jakie prowadził i niejednokrotnie na placach publicznych, wstydził się licznych oklasków mu dawnych za szczególne zręczne jego produkcye! Pewnego wieczoru, gdy przechadzał się z p. Sergiuszem, otworzył mu swe serce, zwierzył się z tajemnych swych żalów i pragnień, powiedział mu, jakie marzenia przepełniają jego umysł, do czego pragnąłby dążyć. Być może, że odbywając takie wędrówki po świecie, dając przedstawienia publiczne, zyskując sławę jako gimnastycy i akrobaci, przy pomocy kuglarzy i clown’ów, jego rodzice w końcu mogliby dojść do pewnej zamożności i wygodnego życia; on sam może nawet zdobyłby jaki mająteczek. Ale wtedy już byłoby za późno szukać karyery zaszczytniejszej. – Nie wstydzę się bynajmniej moich rodziców, panie, – dodał jeszcze. – O nie! wcale nie! Byłbym synem niewdzięcznym, gdyby tak było! W obrębie granic swych niewdzięcznych, gdyby tak było! W obrębie granic swych zdolności uczynili wszystko, co było możliwem. Byli dobrymi dla swych dzieci. A jednak czuję, że mógłbym zostać człowiekiem! A tak, jestem skazany na to, by pozostać biednym sztukmistrzem. – Mój przyjacielu, – rzekł do niego p. Sergiusz. – Rozumiem ciebie. Ale pozwól mi powiedzieć sobie, że jakiemukolwiek człowiek oddaje się zawodowi, nie jest bynajmniej drobnostką pełnić go uczciwie. Czy znasz ludzi więcej na szacunek zasługujących od twoich rodziców? – Nie, panie Sergiuszu! – A zatem pozostań dla nich z szacunkiem, z jakim ja jestem dla nich. Życzenie twoje wzniesienia się ze sfery obecnej twojej jest dowodem szlachetnych instynktów. Któż może wiedzieć jaka cię jeszcze przyszłość czeka? Miej odwagę, synu mój i licz na mnie, że ci dopomogę. Nigdy nie zapomnę, co twoja rodzina uczyniła dla mnie, o, nigdy! A może przyjdzie dzień, że będę mógł…. Kiedy to mówił, Jan spostrzegł, że czoło mu się zmarszczyło, głos zadrżał. Zdawało się, że z trwogą patrzył w przyszłość. Nastąpiło chwilowe milczenie, które młodzieniec przerwał, mówiąc: – Kiedy zaś przybędziemy do Portu Clarence, panie Sergiuszu, to dlaczego pan nie miałbyś z nami dalej odbywać podróży? Jeżeli pan masz zamiar powrócić do Rosyi, do swego ojca…. – O tem nie ma mowy, Janie, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Nie ukończyłem mych badań, które rozpocząłem w terytoryach zachodniej Ameryki… – A Kajeta z panem zostanie?…. – zapytał się Jan, niemal szeptem. Było tyle smutku w tem cichem zapytaniu, że p. Sergiusz głęboko czuł się wzruszony. – Czyż może mię opuścić, – odrzekł, – skoro ją wziąłem pod moję opiekę? – A zatem zostanie przy panu, a gdy pan wrócisz do kraju…. – Mój przyjaciel, – brzmiała odpowiedź, – planów moich jeszcze nie ułożyłem ostatecznie. To wszystko, co ci na razie mogę powiedzieć. Kiedy przybędziemy do Portu Clarence, obaczymy. Może zrobię twojemu ojcu pewną propozycyą, a od jego odpowiedzi będzie zapewne zależało…. Jan dostrzegł znowu wahanie się, które już raz zauważył w mówieniu swego towarzystwa. Tym razem już zamilkł, czując, że nie ma prawa wdzierać się w zaufanie. Ale od tej rozmowy zawiązała się pomiędzy obydwoma nić serdecznej symapatyi. Pan Sergiusz odkrył dobre, szlachetne, zaufania godne uczucia w tym szczerym, otwartym młodzieńcu. Począł go tedy pouczać, być mu przewodnikiem w studyach, do których taki miał pociąg. Państwo Kaskabel zaś z wdzięcznością śledzili, co gość ich czynił dla ich syna. Jan nie zaniedbał też swoich obowiązków myśliwego. Lubił bardzo polowanie, p. Sergiusz towarzyszył mu prawie zawsze, a pomiędzy dwoma strzałami tyle można było wymienić zdań! Była też obfitość zwierzyny w tych płaszczyznach. Zajęcy było tyle, że wystarczyłoby dla całej karawany. A użytecznymi były nie tylko na żywienie się nimi. – Zwierzątka te skaczące, to nie tylko smaczne kąski i potrawki, ale także okrycia i zarękawki i kołnierze i kołdry! – zauważył pewnego dnia p. Kaskabel. – Masz pan słuszność, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – a figurując jako zapasy żywności w śpiżarni, równocześnie bardzo pożyteczne miejsce zająć mogą w garderobie. Nie możemy nagromadzić zapasów zbyt dużych na przetrwanie ostrego klimatu w Syberyi. Gromadzili tedy znaczne zapasy skór, a konserwowane mięso zachowywali na porę, kiedy sroższa zima wygoni zwierzynę z okolic podbiegunowych. Co do tego, to jeśli myśliwi dostarczyli przepiórki albo zająca, Kornelia nie wahała się włożyć do garnku kruku lub wrony na sposób indyjski, a i wtedy jeszcze zupa bywała znakomitą. Zdarzało się także, że p. Sergiusz lub Jan dobywali ze swej torby myśliwskiej przepysznego cietrzewia i łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jak wspaniale upieczony ptak taki przedstawiał się na stole. Nie było tedy obawy niedostatku pożywienia na pokładzie „Pięknego Wędrowca” na razie; swoją drogą jednak przebywał on teraz najłagodniejszą część swojej podróży. Jedyną przykrością, dodać potrzeba, – a nawet źródłem dotkliwych cierpień i bólu, – były ustawicznie prześladowania ze strony rojów komarów czyli moskitów. Odkąd p. Kaskabel nie znajdował się na ziemi brytyjskiej, miłemi ma one nie były. A niewątpliwie rozmnażałyby się one do nieskończoności, gdyby nadzwyczajnych ich ilości nie pochłaniały jaskółki. Ale w niedługim już czasie jaskółki. Ale w niedługim już czasie jaskółki odlecieć miały na południe, gdyż krótkim bywa ich pobyt w pobliżu koła podbiegunowego. Dnia 9 lipca, „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do spływu dwóch rzek, jednej wpadającej do drugiej. Była to rzeka Lewis wpadająca do rzeki Yukon w miejscu, gdzie lewy brzeg tejże mocno się rozszerza. Jak zauważyła Kajeta, rzeka ta w górnym swym biegu nosi także nazwę rzeki Pelly. Od ujścia rzeki Lewis zwraca swój bieg w kierunku północno – zachodnim, a potem skręca się na zachód, ażeby w końcu wtoczyć swe wody w obszerne wygięcie Morza Berynga. U ujścia rzeki Lewis stoi wojskowy posterunek, fort Selkirk, mniej ważny aniżeli fort Yukon, który stoi jakich trzysta mil w górę rzeki na prawym jej brzegu. Odkąd wyjechano ze Sitki, młoda Indyanka wędrowcom oddała ważne usługi, wiodąc ich z przedziwną dokładnością. Już raz w ciągu swojego życia wędrownego przechodziła przez te płaszczyzny w dorzeczu wielkiej rzeki Alaski. Zapytywana przez p. Sergiusza, w jaki sposób spędziła swe lata dziecinne, opowiadała o trudach poniesionych, kiedy szczepy Indżeletów wędrowały z jednego miejsca na drugie w dolinie Yukonu, i w jaki sposób szczep jej się rozproszył, a rodzice i krewni poginęli. A potem opowiadała, jak pozostawszy rama na świecie postanowiła udać się do Sitki, aby poszukać służby u jakiego urzędnika lub agenta w Sitce. Jan kilkakrotnie prosił ją o opowiedzenie szczegółów tych jej przejść różnych i za każdym razem słuchał jej z wielkiem wzruszeniem. W pobliżu fortu Selkirka napotkano też Indyan wałęsających się nad brzegami Yukonu, a szczególniej „Brzozowców”, tak zwanych wedle objaśnienia Kajety z powodu tułania się pomiędzy brzegami. Trzeba widzieć tułania się pomiędzy brzozami. Trzeba wiedzieć, te brzozy bardzo liczne napotyka się pomiędzy świerkami, jodłami Duglasa i klonami, w które Alaska tak obfituje. Fort Selkirk, zajęty przez pewnych agentów kompanii rosyjsko – amerykańskiej, jest właściwie głównie magazynem futer i skór, do którego przybywają handlarze z nad wybrzeży, ażeby robić swe zakupna w pewnych porach roku. Agenci ci, uradowani z odwiedzin urozmaicających monotonne ich życie, serdecznie powitali mieszkańców „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Dlatego też p. Kaskabel postanowił zabawić tu dwadzieścia cztery godzin. Postanowiono też, że rydwan w tem miejscu przeprawi się przez rzekę Yukon, ażby później nie potrzebować tego czynić może pośród okoliczności mniej pomyślnych. Łożysko tej rzeki bowiem rozszerza się, a i prąd wody się zwiększa w dalszym jej biegu na zachód. Radził to sam p. Sergiusz przestudyowawszy mapę biegu rzeki Yukon, która przecinała ich drogę podróży w odległości jakich sześciuset mil od Portu Clarence. Przeprawiono tedy „Pięknego Wędrowca” na brzeg przy pomocy agentów i Indyan obozujących w koło fortu Selkirk i zajmujących się wydatnem rybołostwem w rzece. Przybycie Kaskabelów okazało się też pożytecznem, a w zamian za usługę krajowców, mogli oni oddać im usługę inną, której doniosłość znalazła uznanie. Naczelnik szczepu bowiem był ciężko chory, – a przynajmniej sądzono, że choroba była niebezpieczną. Nie miano jednakowoż innego lekarza lub środków leczniczych, prócz tradycyjnego czarownika i guseł rozpowszechnionych w szczepów krajowych. Dlatego to od niejakiego czasu naczelnik ten leżał na otwartem powietrzu, w środku wioski, obok roznieconego ogniska utrzymywanego we dnie i w nocy. Indyanie zebrani w około niego odśpiewywali ustawicznie zaklęcia do wielkiego Manitu, podczas gdy czarownik aplikował najpotężniejsze swe gusła celem wypędzenia złego ducha, który się wkręcił do ciała chorego. Ażeby zaś mieć tem lepsze powodzenie, starał się zwabić tego ducha do swego własnego ciała; ale uparty zły duch nie chciał się ruszyć z miejsca. Na szczęście p. Sergiusz znał się cokolwiek na medycynie i poznał się na tem, jakiego środka było potrzeba naczelnikowi indyjskiemu. Zbadawszy go, bez trudności zrozumiał, o co tu chodziło, a znalazłszy w apteczce „Pięknego Wędrowca” czego potrzebował, dał mu do zażycia silny estetyk, którego zastąpić nie mogły żadne gusła czarownika. Nie było bowiem wątpliwości, że naczelnik ten cierpiał na skutki straszliwego obżarcia, a olbrzymie ilości herbaty, które od dwóch dni dawano mu do połykania, nic na to nie pomagały. Naczelnik przeto nie umarł ku wielkiej radości swego szczepu, co swoją drogą Kaskabelów pozbawiło sposobności przyglądnięcia się ceremoniom pogrzebu suwerena. Właściwie nie można nazywać pogrzebem takich ceremonij indyjskich. Ciała zmarłego człowieka bowiem oni nie zagrzebują w ziemi, tylko zawieszają parę stóp nad ziemią na wolnem powietrzu. Tam, u spodu jego trumny, dla użytku na drugim świecie, składają jego fajkę, jego łuk i strzały, śnieżne obuwie i mniej więcej kosztowne futra, które nosił w zimie. I tam też, jak dziecię w kolebce, huśtają go wiatry w czasie tego snu, z którego nikt więcej się nie budzi. Po dwudziestogodzinnym pobycie we forcie Selkirk, Kaskabelowie pożegnali się z Indyanami i agentami, unosząc miłe wspomnienia ze swego pierwszego zatrzymania się nad brzegami rzeki. Mieli teraz iść wgórę rzeki Pelly po drodze nieco nierównej, na której niemało konie się znużyły. W końcu, dnia 27 lipca, 17 dni po wyruszeniu z fortu Yukon.